


Nice Girls Do

by Nanashi Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Nanashi%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasanoda is mystified by girls and what to do with them. Tetsuya offers himself for practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Girls Do

There's another group of girls, different from the ones who were here earlier in the afternoon, or maybe some of them are the same; it's hard to say. There's a group of girls, anyhow, pretending not to walk by the front gates, a group of girls standing on the opposite side of the street as if that extra distance makes it easier to pretend they aren't standing in front of the house. 

Kasanoda stares at them, mystified, the confusion on his face deepening when they only turn away and even walk away from the gaze they seem to be seeking. "I guess I may as well start dating them," he sighs aloud. He looks off to the left and the edge of a skirt flashes and twirls and disappears. He shakes his head. "I think I will have to approach Morinozuka about taking me back as an apprentice," he says. "Surely he knows what to do about girls, though it's true that I've never seen him with one outside the Host Club, or even heard rumors. And it's known that he has never accepted a confession from a girl..." 

He pauses to reconsider his choice of mentor. "Maybe Haruhi would be a better choice. Even if she doesn't have a lot of experience either, at least she's a girl. So she must know what girls are all about, what they want and expect. Although," he slows with another reconsideration, "she doesn't seem at all like the girls who are expressing this interest in me... But maybe, even though we're nothing more than friends—still, we are friends, and so maybe she would consent to practice with me."

Tetsuya clears his throat tentatively. When Kasanoda looks at him, Tetsuya suggests, "Perhaps you should pick the girl you like best, and practice with her."

Kasanoda doesn't respond at first. Then, rubbing the back of his neck, he says, "I don't particularly like any of them. Not the way I like Haruhi." Looking past the front gates again, he continues, "Even though they pay attention to me now, none of them really know me. And I'm not sure they really want to. They group around me and they say things and sometimes I even say things, but it's not like I'm really talking to any of them. Not the way I can talk to Haruhi." 

He falls silent, but Tetsuya recognizes it as a silence holding words and so he waits for them to fall.

"I don't have trust with them," Kasanoda says at last, turning his face up to direct his words and gaze heavenwards. "I feel like I'll just make a fool of myself, and they'll laugh at me, and things will be even worse than before." 

The silence is wordless this time but Tetsuya gives it a few moments before he offers, "You could practice with me." When Kasanoda looks at him, Tetsuya adds, "If you want to. I could look more girlish, if it would help you." He reaches back and pulls out his hair tie; freed from the ponytail, his hair tumbles down, some falling over his shoulders, framing his face. 

He drops his eyes but he can still feel Kasanoda's stare. Then: "Don't do that." From his peripheral vision, Tetsuya sees Kasanoda raise his hand as he comes towards Tetsuya, and for a moment Tetsuya wonders if Kasanoda means to strike him. But Kasanoda only reaches around and gathers up the hair that has tripped down Tetsuya's back. He fingercombs strands out of Tetsuya's face and when he's satisfied, takes the hair tie from Tetsuya's hand and twists it around to hold the new ponytail. He takes a step back to look at his work critically. "That's better." 

Tetsuya keeps his face turned down even now, until Kasanoda says, "How do we start, then?"

Their eyes meet, Kasanoda's filled with that mixture of uncertainty and determination Tetsuya has seen so many times. After a moment, neither looking away, Tetsuya says they should go somewhere private and with little chance of being interrupted. "No one would dare interrupt me in my own room," Kasanoda says and, with only a slight hesitation, Tetsuya agrees.

In his room, Kasanoda draws the shades closed, replacing sunlight with the soft glow of a halogen bulb. They stand facing each other. "The most important thing," Tetsuya tells him, "is to relax. You want to be aware of yourself and your partner. If touching helps you relax, you can do that."

"Looking is good," Kasanoda says, so they look at each other for a while, into each other's eyes. 

When Kasanoda tilts his head and leans in, just a fraction of movement, Tetsuya leans in too, more, almost all the way; holding and breathing, and finally whispering, "It's okay," against Kasanoda's lips; and Kasanoda opens against him, accepts his tongue, pushes into Tetsuya's mouth too. Tetsuya uses his mouth to show Kasanoda how to work his, uses his hands to show Kasanoda how to use those too in a kiss. Awkwardness and nerves dominate at first but Kasanoda is gentle as ever and Tetsuya is patient, and it isn't long before Tetsuya steps back, smiles, and tells him he has it.

"I don't want to be proficient," Kasanoda says. "I want to be good. Please," he bows his head, "instruct me further."

Charmed against his better judgement, Tetsuya sits on the bed and draws Kasanoda down beside him. As they resume kissing, Tetsuya uses his hands to show Kasanoda how to use his for more than just kissing; as they fall back onto the bed, he uses himself to show Kasanoda how to use his whole body for kissing. 

When he feels evidence of Kasanoda's arousal brush against his thigh, Tetsuya pulls back.

"What next?" Kasanoda asks.

"If she's a nice girl," Tetsuya smiles, "she will thank you and politely bid you a good night."

"What if she's not a nice girl?" Kasanoda wants to know.

"If she's not a nice girl," Tetsuya says, holding his voice low and steady and conversational, "she might give you a hand job or a blow job, or maybe even let you fuck her."

They look at each other, Kasanoda's gaze sinking into him deeper and deeper, Tetsuya looking back evenly. When Tetsuya takes his hair down this time, Kasanoda doesn't stop him. "I'm not very nice," Tetsuya says.

"Yes, you are," Kasanoda replies, looking from Tetsuya's hair to his face. 

"I'll let you fuck me, anyhow," Tetsuya dares as quietly as he can.

Kasanoda swallows. "Okay."

There's no sound but breathing and the rush of heartbeats. "We'll need a few things," Tetsuya says as he gets up from the bed, straightening his clothing, pulling his hair back and up.

When he returns a few minutes later, Kasanoda is standing by the window, his own clothing and hair straightened. Tetsuya drops his eyes as he closes the door behind him. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No." Kasanoda crosses to him, takes his face in both hands, kisses him deeply. "How was that?" he asks when they part, still holding Tetsuya's face, his eyes searching Tetsuya's for approval and instruction.

"That was very good," Tetsuya murmurs and Kasanoda grins, then kisses him again.

They stand like this awhile, joined at the lips, until Tetsuya directs Kasanoda to take him over to the bed. They continue kissing as before, with hands and mouths, with warmth and heat; and this time, instead of only pushing clothing around, they stop to undress. 

"What are you doing?" Kasanoda asks; when Tetsuya looks at him blankly, Kasanoda plucks at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Ah." Tetsuya feels a blush rise to his face and turns it down. "I thought it might be easier for you this way. Less of a. Distraction."

Kasanoda stares another moment. "It's more distracting like this," he says, so Tetsuya removes his shirt and lets it fall to the floor with his other clothing. 

They kneel naked on the bed. Tetsuya reaches for the things he fetched from his room, handing the condom to Kasanoda, keeping the small tube for himself. As he squeezes out a dollop of lubricant and rubs his palms together to warm it, he casts a glance at Kasanoda. "You won't have to do this with real girls. It's not necessary for you to learn about this." He holds Kasanoda's eyes until Kasanoda gets his meaning and looks away. 

Tetsuya prepares himself as quickly and thoroughly as he can. When he feels adequately slicked and stretched, he lies on his stomach, legs spread. "I'm ready now." He feels Kasanoda kneel behind him, but when Tetsuya looks back to see if he's ready too, he finds an intense but unreadable expression on Kasanoda's face. "Do you want to stop?" he asks gently.

"No," Kasanoda says immediately, then falls silent. "It's just," he finally continues, gesturing the length of Tetsuya's body, "is this really how it would be?"

"It depends on the girl," Tetsuya says. After a moment's thought, he adds, "The missionary position is the most common, though."

"Then that's what I want to do," Kasanoda says firmly.

So Tetsuya rolls onto his back. He concentrates on breathing steadily as he spreads his legs for Kasanoda, covering himself as best he can with one hand.

"Do _you_ want to stop?" Kasanoda asks.

Tetsuya shakes his head. "No," he says. "But that's good, that's a very good instinct to ask what your partner wants." He smiles as Kasanoda catalogues this internally. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kasanoda nods; and then remembering what Tetsuya has just told him, he adds, "Are you?"

Tetsuya smiles and nods too. "May I help you?"

Though he remains as intense as ever, Tetsuya sees relief sweep just beneath the surface of Kasanoda's expression. "Please."

So Tetsuya reaches for him, guides him in, opening himself as Kasanoda's cockhead presses against his hole. "That's good," he encourages, "that's nice, nice and slow, and it's okay to push." His breath catches as Kasanoda adds a little more force; all resistance yields and he slides in. "Oh~ yes, good. Now," Tetsuya places one hand on Kasanoda's hip, the other still careful to cover himself, "just move, do whatever comes naturally."

"It would feel more natural if you had both hands on me," Kasanoda says. He touches the hand between them, and with a small nod Tetsuya moves it himself to Kasanoda's other hip, careful to keep his eyes on Kasanoda's face, Kasanoda doing the same. 

Now Tetsuya uses his words, his hands, his own hips to encourage and urge, and Kasanoda's eyes fall shut as moves, in and out and in—and then abruptly, after only a few more strokes, he gasps, shudders, stops.

"Fuck," he says. "Oh, goddamnit." He looks quickly at Tetsuya, just as quickly drops his eyes. "I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry."

Tetsuya only smiles up at him. "It's okay," he reassures Kasanoda. "It's normal to come quickly the first time. You'll last longer next time."

Kasanoda nods but doesn't smile. He sits back, pulling out as he does so. Tetsuya sits up too, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting to his feet in one motion.

"You haven't come yet."

Tetsuya looks over his shoulder as he kneels to gather up his clothing. "That's all right."

"No, it isn't," Kasanoda says. "What kind of man would I be to let my lover leave unsatisfied?"

Still on his knees, Tetsuya shifts to face him. "I'm not a girl," he says calmly, "so my satisfaction won't be like a girl's." 

Tetsuya could go on but Kasanoda has that stubborn, determined look again, and this time there is no uncertainty. The determination articulates: "Come back to the bed."

Wordlessly, Tetsuya rises and sits on the edge of the bed. Kasanoda kneels on it beside him. Kasanoda's hand comes into his line of sight and Tetsuya watches with fascination as the hand hovers and then touches his cock.

"You were harder than this before," Kasanoda says, and Tetsuya slides his eyes away. "Is it okay for me to touch you like this?" Kasanoda's fingertips travel Tetsuya's length. "Is it something that you want?"

Tetsuya closes his eyes. "Yes," he breathes.

"Lie back—will you," Kasanoda's tone softens, "lie back with me?"

Wordlessly, Tetsuya pushes himself back onto the bed, shifting to lie down with Kasanoda's pillow once again under his head. He turns onto his side as Kasanoda lies beside him. "You don't have to do this," Tetsuya tells him quietly. "I could—if it's important to you to know I've come too, I could masturbate for you."

Kasanoda studies Tetsuya as he considers the offer. Then he shakes his head. "No," he says, "I want to be the one to do it." He looks down at his hand resting loosely around Tetsuya's cock, then back up at Tetsuya's face. "I'm just not sure how to."

Tetsuya lightly touches the back of Kasanoda's hand. "Just do what you do when you're taking care of yourself."

Kasanoda nods. He relaxes the curl of his hand even more, slides up onto his fingertips, his ring finger and pinky drifting off, and begins stroking like that, flicking the pad of his thumb across the head on random upsweeps.

"That's—ohh~" Tetsuya's mouth slackens as Kasanoda's thumb brushes across him again, and he forgoes articulation in favor of just breathing.

But then Kasanoda stops. "This doesn't feel natural."

Tetsuya recovers normal breath and smiles as he opens his eyes. "It's all right," he says. "I would be happy to take care of myself."

"That's not what I mean." Kasanoda's tone riddled with impatience. His opens his mouth, closes it, and the pique is gone but the determination is still there when he opens it again: "It's the angle that doesn't feel right." He rolls onto his back, legs parted. "Here." When Tetsuya doesn't move, Kasanoda spreads his legs wider, pats his torso, and repeats, "Here. Come lie here."

With Kasanoda looking at him so expectantly, Tetsuya carefully climbs between his legs and lies back, his head resting on Kasanoda's shoulder, his body resting on Kasanoda's, his back arched to give Kasanoda's cock breathing room.

"Are you comfortable like this?" Kasanoda asks.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable if you relaxed?" Kasanoda smoothes his palm over Tetsuya's belly with gentle pressure, not stopping until Tetsuya yields against him. "Is this not better?"

"Yes," Tetsuya murmurs.

"Good." Kasanoda resumes stroking with his fingertips, his other hand cupping and massaging Tetsuya's balls, and Tetsuya is compelled to arch again. His own fingers dig into the bedclothes on either side of Kasanoda's thighs. "Is this okay?" Kasanoda asks without breaking his rhythms. Tetsuya nods. "Is there something else you'd like?" Kasanoda asks. "Something specific? You can show me—"

"This, what you're doing." Immediately regretting the impoliteness of his interruption, Tetsuya adds, "I like that you asked." Kasanoda has it in him to make someone an excellent lover someday, Tetsuya can feel it. He'll tell Kasanoda this, but later; right now, he surrenders to his own selfishness, to Kasanoda's touch. Right now, when he turns to Kasanoda and opens his mouth, it is only to dare a kiss against Kasanoda's neck.

Kasanoda continues stroking and rubbing and massaging, squeezing and flicking and caressing, and when Tetsuya tells Kasanoda how close he is, Kasanoda's hand leaves his scrotum to splay along Tetsuya's throat and jaw, nudging Tetsuya's face towards him, covering his mouth with an open kiss, kissing Tetsuya as he comes; mouths still touching after, breathing into one another, finally sliding away.

Tetsuya allows himself to bask for a few moments before shifting from between Kasanoda's legs to lie beside him on his back.

Kasanoda props up on his side. "Would nice girls stay the night?" 

Tetsuya looks up at him. "Sometimes."

"What about nice boys?" Kasanoda touches Tetsuya's face to brush back loose strands of hair.

Tetsuya blinks softly. "Sometimes."

"And what about you?" Kasanoda asks. "What about now?"

Tetsuya swallows and breathes through his open mouth. He looks at Kasanoda looking at him; he looks at Kasanoda, and he smiles, opens his mouth and closes his eyes when Kasanoda kisses him again.


End file.
